Squirrelflight
Squirrelflight is a ginger she-cat. History Super Edition: Firestar's Quest In the epilogue, she is shown as a kit in the nursery with her sister and her mother, and is named Squirrelkit by Firestar and Sandstorm, for her bushy tail. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight In the beginning of the book, she follows a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw, Thornclaw. When Brambleclaw scents her, Thornclaw reluctantly allows her to stay with them. They then meet a badger at Snakerocks, and run away. Her mentor, Dustpelt, is furious at her not going training with him, and makes her look after the elders. Brambleclaw helps her by changing the elders bedding, while she gets the mouse bile. She went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights. She found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. The young warrior Brambleclaw spends much of his time at odds with young Squirrelpaw, but when he receives a prophecy by Bluestar telling him to seek out Midnight with the other cats called to the journey, she managed to get herself included in the journey. She, like the other cats on the journey, dislikes Crowpaw for his disagreeable attitude. During the journey, she got stuck in some "fence stuff" while the six cats were running away from a dog, and while the others were fighting over what to do, Feathertail saved her by rubbing chewed-up dock leaves on her fur.When they reach the sun-drown place,they find out that Midnight is a badger.Midnight tells them that twolegs will destroy their home to make new thunderpaths.She says the clans must find a new home. Moonrise After discovering Midnight the group begins their journey home, discovering the Tribe of Rushing Water and being forced by the strange cats to stay with them to fulfill a prophecy of their own concerning a huge puma they call Sharptooth. Crowpaw of WindClan and Feathertail of RiverClan have grown close during the journey, to the point of loving one another despite the way it violates the Warriors' Code. Crowpaw is heartbroken when Feathertail is slain fulfilling the Tribe-cat's prophecy, which had been attributed to Stormfur rather than his sister. Dawn Squirrelpaw returned to the forest with Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur. She helps to persuade Firestar and the other leaders to leave the forest in search of a new home. The Twolegs have done much damage by now, even uprooting Fourtrees and crushing the Great Rock.. She was a good friend of Shrewpaw, who was killed when his neck was broken by a monster. She was the first cat to see and understand the "dying warrior" sign. She journeys with the rest of the Clans over the mountains once again. They are welcomed by the tribe. At the end of the book, she confesses her love to Brambleclaw when she realizes he might be jealous of her and Stormfur, assuring him that her heart belongs with him. Beyond the mountains they find their new home. Starlight Squirrelpaw helped to explore the lake and discover the Clans' new territories. She receives her warrior name when the Clans arrive and is now known as Squirrelflight. She fought in the battle against Mudclaw of WindClan when he tried to take over. Squirrelflight fights with Brambleclaw and their relationship is broken off. Twilight Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw continue to fight as Ashfur acts romantically towards Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw spends more time with his brother. They grow incredibly bitter, but at the end of the book when badgers attack, they seem to rekindle their friendship in the heat of the moment. She is also more worried for Brambleclaw than Ashfur. Sunset Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw love each other again. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight he loves her, but she rejects him in a kind, but somewhat impatient way. On a patrol, when Spiderleg finds a fox-trap, she figures out how to spring them. Ashfur grows angry at her and Brambleclaw so he begins to avoid them and spread rumors, even publicly challenging Firestar's decision to make Brambleclaw deputy when Leafpool had a sign from StarClan telling her that Brambleclaw was the right choice. She and Brambleclaw become mates. Towards the end of the book, she arrives just after Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost and set her father, Firestar, free from a fox trap he had been caught in. In the Power of Three Series The Sight Squirrelflight has had three kits with Brambleclaw: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Dark River In Dark River,Squirrelflight goes and brings Hollypaw back from RiverClan territory. Outcast In Outcast, she is the mentor of Foxpaw. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters